


Corpse Groom

by Moonfrost614



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Mako Rutledge 48 years old and broke decids to marry the  rich and famous Satya Vaswani. Everything is going to plan until he accidentally marries a corpse groom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while listening to A Tear To Shead. So pretty much Mako is Victor and Jamie is Emily.

Mako let out a deep sigh as he looked out the window. He would be leaving to meet his soon to be wife Satay Vaswani. The Vaswani family where a rich family. They had moved into town about two years ago and right down the street from him. Mako had meet Satay a few times in the time. Satay was the time of woman who wanted control and order. He was surprised she even agreed to marry him. 

 

Mako turned away from the window and out the door and down the road to the Vaswani house hold. The large man looked looked up at the sky and saw the clouds darken. It looked like it was going to ran soon. 

 

He soon arrived at the large house and knocked on the door. A few minutes passed until the door opened to show very short man with a long pointed nose. The man looked Mako up and down, then stepped to the side to let him in. Mako took a few steps and looked around.

 

"They will be with you shortly." The short man said as he went up the stairs. Mako rolled his blue eyes as he looked around. Then something in the corner of his eyes on his side cought his eye. He smiled as he turned to see what it was. There on the other side of the room was a beautiful piano. Mako moved closer to it. The piano was old but in good shape as well. It was even made out of maple. On the top of it was a name corved in it. 

 

J. Fawkes 

 

Mako hummus as he tapped one of the keys. He hadn't played since he was a child. Most because his fingers where too big for the small keys. Though oddly it seemed like the piano was made for him. He smiled as he played a song his mother had taught him.

 

" I didn't know you played." A voice said as Mako let out a gasp and pulled away from the piano. He turned to see who had said that. On top of the stairs was the one and only Satya. 

 

"Do you play?" He asked her as he glanced to the side, embarrassed to have been cought off guard so easily. Satya shook her head no.

 

"Sadly no. No one in my family does. But my father refuses to sell it." She explained as she walked over to his side. "Everyone are already at the church. Shall we join them, Mr. Rutledge?" Mako gave a nod in agreement as the young woman led the way.

 

Mako let out a tired sigh as he walked the path that led to the forest. Rehearsal lasted a few more hours then he had hoped but other ways it went better than he had thought. Though the priest believead he need to work on his vows. The older man believed Mako sounded too serious. Mako rolled his eyes at that.

 

The path seemed to end at an old twisted tree. Mako pulled out the golden ring and frowned at it.

 

"Too serious?" He asked out loud to him self. He hummus to him self. It wouldn't hurt to try one more time. 

 

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness." As he said this he moved closer to old tree and kneeled down in front of a branch that looked like a hand. "

 

"With this ring I ask you to be mine." With those words said he slips the ring on to one of the twigs. Mako smirked until he heard a sound in front of him. His eyes went wide when the branch grabbed hold of his hand. In a panic Mako stood up and shock it off until it hit the ground. Mako's eyes went wide when he realized it wasn't a branch, it was a skeleton of a human arm.

 

Mako shock with fear was he backed away only to trip over his feet and land on his rear end. He winces in pain only to look at the tree as something emarged from the Earth. There right in front of him stood a young man in a black ripped wedding suit. On his right side his arm and leg no longer had flesh on them. His skin was a pale blue and his hair a dark blue. 

 

The young man opened his eyes to show firery orange. He moved closer to Mako and smiled at him lovely and said in a soft accent voice. "I do."

 

Mako stared until he let a noise and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako let out a groan and slowly sat up. The large man rubbed his face as he heard people around him whispering.

“Look he woke up!”

Mako slowly moved his hand away to see where he was. Once more fear took hold of Mako as his eyes fell upon the people around him. At least what was left of them. The silvered heard man quickly stood up and spun around. Where ever he looked there was a corpse or a skeleton. Then his blue eyes fell upon a fimaler face.

“You!” Mako said as he pointed at the young man from before. “ Who are you?” 

The young man rubbed the back of his head nervously. “It’s kind of a long story mate.”

“A story it is.” A voice from the other side of what looked like a clube of some sort. Leaning against the was a scealition. The scelation pushed himself off the wall and moved over to them.   
“A tragic tale of romance and a murder most foul.” He countioun and then turned to the band. “Hit it boys!” 

Music started to play as people started to snap their fingers as the skeleton started to sing. Mako looked around in confusion, he had no idea what to think of this.  
“Hey! Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer  
'Least those of you who still got an ear  
I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry  
Of our own jubilicious lovely corpse groom!” The skeleton sang as he pointed at the young man that had kidnapped Mako. Mako frowned at this new information. ‘What happened to you?’ Before Mako could ask this question out loud the room full of dead people started to chant.  
“Die, die we all pass away  
We don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay  
You might try 'n' hide  
And you might try 'n' pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeahhh.”

The chanting came to an end when the skeleton started to sing again and slid over to the Corpse Groom.  
“Well our boy was a beauty known for miles around  
'Till a mysterious stranger came into town  
She was plenty good lookin', but down on her cash  
And our poor little baby, he fell hard and fast.” As if to prove a point the skeleton then fell backwards into the arms of another skeleton.  
“When his daddy said no, he just couldn't cope  
So our lovers came up with a plan to elope.” The skeleton said the last part to Mako who frowned grew even more. He had an odd feeling he had heard about this somewhere before.  
“Die, die we all pass away  
We don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay  
You might try 'n' hide  
And you might try 'n' pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeahhh.” 

“So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night  
They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight  
Now his father’s wedding suit fit like a glove  
You don't need much when you're really in love  
Except for a few things, or so I'm told  
Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold  
Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree  
On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three  
He was ready to go, but where was she...?.” 

Mako tipped his head to the side this didn’t sound like this was going to end well.  
“And then?”  
“He waited.”  
“And then?”  
“There in the shadows, was it the women?”  
“And then?”  
“His little heart beat so loud!”  
“And then?”  
“And then baby, everything went black  
Now when he opened his eyes he was dead as dust  
His jewels were missin' and his heart was bust  
So he made a vow lyin' under that tree  
That he'd wait for her true love to come set him free  
Always waiting for someone to ask for his hand.” 

Mako gulped as the Corpse Groom turned to see them smiling happily at them. As the skeleton kept singing and hooked an arm around Mako’s then jumping away from him.  
“When out of the blue comes this groovy man  
Who vows forever to be by his side  
And that's the story of our corpse groom!” 

Mako took a step back and looked over his shoulder to see a flight of stairs and a door. He looked around to see nobody paying attention. Hope fill his heart as he quickly made his escape, not knowing he had been spotted.


	3. Chapter 3

Mako turned a corner as he panted heavily. He was not used to running this much, heck he had not run so much in years. H elend against the brick wall, he let out a sigh as he relaxed.

 

“There you are! I was wondering where you ran off to!” An annoying chirp voice said. Mako winced as he turned to face the owner of the voice. The young man smirked at him as he skipped over to him.

 

“You ran off before I could give you your wedding gift.” Mako gave him a look.

 

“Wedding gift?”

 

“Yep! Lucky for you it’s in this area.” the corpse said as he started to walk down one of the paths. Mako blinked then let out a sigh as he walked the exited youth.

 

A few minutes passed until the path they were on came to a stop on top of a hill that looked over the town. Mako let out a grunt as he sat down a bench. To his surprise it held his weight for looking so old. Mako looked back at his new companion as they dragged a large box over to him.

 

‘Where the hell did that come from?’ The large man thought as the blonde pushed the box in front of him and sat next to him.

 

“Go ahead, mate! Open it!”   
Mako looked at the box and slowly took the lid off and slowly peeped in and reached in. He stared at the bone in his hand in confusion and looked at the exited man next him. Before he could say or do anything both the box and bone started to shake. Mako let out a gasp and dropped the bone as the box tipped out and more bones spilled out. The bones quickly pulled themselves together and formed a pig. A very large one that was happy to see him. 

 

“What the?” Mako asked as he walked the squealing pig walked over to the box and pulled something out. It pulled its head out and in between its jaws was a brown collar. Then it let out a snort as it trotted over to Mako and hilled the collar to him. Mako slowly took the lether and looked at it. The leather was worn out and had a silver metal on it. Curved into the metal was the name Porky.

 

“No way in hell.” Mako said as he looked at the dead pig. The pig snorted at him and nudged his leg. “Porky? It that you girl?” He asked as he leaned closer to her. The pig squealed happily at him. Mako smiled happily at her. “Poky! I never thought I would see you again!”

 

“She’s cute.” The younger man said as he patted Porky on the head. Mako smiled at him.

 

“She is, thank you.” Mako said as he paused when he realized he didn’t know the man’s name. “What is your name?”

 

The Corpse Groom blinked at him then let out a laugh. “The name is Jamison Fawkes, but you can call me Jamie.” 

 

Mako smirked and held his hand out. “Mako Rutledge.” Jamie chuckled and shook his hand. There was a loud popping sound and the two husbands to be looked downs at Mako’s hand. Jamie’s skeleton arm had popped off and was clinging to Mako’s hand. A minute passed until Jamie burst into a fit of laughter slowly followed by Mako’s deep chuckles.

 

“Sorry about that, Mate. I swear it has a mind of its own.” The dead man said as he took his arm back and popped it back in. Porky let out a displease snort, she was not happy that he was being ignored. Mako rolled his blue eyes at her and gave her a pat on the head.

 

Jamie then got up and stretched and turned to Mako. “Come on let me give you a grand tour!”

 

Mako gave a nod as got up and followed the younger man. The large man frowned as soon as Jamie turned his back.

 

‘I need to get out of here.’


	4. Chapter 4

"That is pretty much our area!” Jamie said with a large grin on his face. He turned to Mako who in return gave him a nod. Mako petted Porky as he looked around at the world of the dead. It was strange to him how the dead seemed more alive then the living. Mako looked at Jamie in cousty. From what the large man remembered Jamie had been killed by someone he loved. Yet he was full undying energy. Though the one thing that kept bothering Mako was Jamie’s full name. He swear he heard it somewhere but he wasn’t sure where.

 

“Oi! Did ya hear me?”Jamie said with a frown. Mako blinked and shook his head no. This caused Jamie to pout and cross his arms. 

 

“I said I would bring ya to me folks but they moved after I died, so I don’t know where they are. “ Mako hummed at this new information then an idea hit him.

 

“I would bring you to my parents but.” Mako said and looked away. God his parents would be turning in their graves if they knew what he was about to do but he had to get out of there.  
“But what?” Jamie asked taking a step closer. Mako took a deep breath and faced the dead youth. God did he hate lying, no matter what for.

 

“They are still alive.” Mako wanted to punch himself in the face. 

 

“Oh.” Jamie said his eyes went wide then narrowed as he started to think. The thin man started pace back and forth in front of Mako. After a few minutes of doing this a smile grew on his face. He turned back to Mako, his eyes glowing with glee.

 

“I know someone who can help.”

 

It was Mako’s turn to be shocked. He didn’t think that would actually work. Then he gave the smaller man a smile of his own.

 

“Show the way.” Mako said as Jamie giggled in glee as he took his hand and dragged him down a path. A small blush made its way onto Mako’s face as he glanced down at their hands. His face grew even redder when he saw the ring on the ball of energy’s ring finger. The large man looked to the side to see Porky speed walking next to them and staring at him. She let out a snort when she noticed that her owner was looking at her.

 

“Shut up.” Mako mumbled as he looked away trying to distract himself. 

 

Sometime passed until the troi came up to an old tower. Jamie whistled as he walked up to it and gave a loud knock.

 

“Come in!” A female voice called out as the door opened. Jamie gave Mako a smile and walked in. Mako made a face as he stepped into the crumbling building.


End file.
